Founding Stone
by allara serasai
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Four Founders got together? And why they split up? Rating for language. Slash GodricSalazar and HelgaRowena


Disclaimer: Someday, I'm going to get tired of writing these, and then, if by some random chance I get sued by JK Rowling or Warner Bros or whoever else owns Harry Potter, I'll regret it. The point is, I'm not JK Rowling or Warner Bros or whoever the heck it is that owns Harry Potter and I will never pretend to have made something as great as Harry Potter up.  
  
A/N: I am so psychotic. I'm deciding to start this story along with another one, along with working on my first songfic, and other chapters for Perfect and Essence. I'm starting this story with so much else to write, but I just want to see a fic about the four founders out there. This fic is still very ambiguous; I'm not sure where it's going to go, but we'll see.  
  
A/N 2: This is going to be slash with Godric/Salazar and femslash, Rowena/Helga. The books say they were friends, but I love slash, so I'm just deciding to put in romantic interest. And just cuz I want to : P  
  
Founding Stone: Prologue: How it began  
  
I'm running away, my breath is caught in my throat and I feel like my lungs are getting burned out. I'm being chased, and all for the fact that I'm a witch? I know this isn't right, and yet it happens again and again. Anywhere I try to settle down, no matter where, when, how, why, as what, they always notice certain oddities about me and decide I must be a witch. If the town is prosperous, they praise me at first, but if the littlest thing goes wrong, they see fit to run me out of town. If the town has never been rich, they insist that I was the one to curse them in the first place, to make sure they would never be rich.  
  
I need to find somewhere I'm accepted, somewhere I'm safe, somewhere I have haven, somewhere where I can learn how to use my gifts properly. If I continue as I have been, random bursts of power just manifesting when my control is the weakest, I may hurt someone. I don't want to, which is why I have to find someone to teach me how to control this thing that is inside of me.  
  
I need someone to help me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This cannot go on any longer! This persecution has gone on for quite enough time! We cannot just sit back and watch the youth of our world being slaughtered, when all they need to survive is somewhere safe to learn how to survive on their own!" yelled Godric, Gryffindor, the more impulsive of the four close-knit friends.  
  
"Well, it won't do them much good if we're killed too, will it?" Salazar's silky voice cut through Godric's gruff voice like a blade cuts through everything in its way.  
  
"Rather we're dead and the our youth lives on then our future dead, and us dying out with it!"  
  
"Well, better we're alive to teach them!" Salazar displayed a rare loss of temper as sparks of anger danced in his eyes.  
  
While the two males continued to argue with each other, Rowena whispered to Helga, "They should just give it up and snog each other already."  
  
Helga giggled as she whispered back, "Didn't you hear them last night? They've gone way beyond just snogging."  
  
"Really?!" Rowena shrieked, causing a momentary pause in Godric and Salazar's argument. When nothing was said for several seconds, the two males shrugged and went back to arguing.  
  
"Shhh! Do you want them to find out we've been trying to get them together behind their backs?! And no, unfortunately, they haven't shagged yet. I was just kidding." Helga sighed, "They haven't even realized they're passionately in love with each other."  
  
"Well how can you expect them to realize they love each other when they're so busy trying to rip each other's throats out?" Rowena said with a bit of a smirk on their face, not bothering to keep her voice down, unworried at the prospect of being overheard.  
  
"Lower your voice! What if they hear us?" Helga hissed.  
  
"I BLOODY FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A POMPOUS ASS GIT!!!! IF YOU WILL ACTUALLY GET THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ARSE FOR ONE SECOND, YOU'LL REALIZE THAT WE /i TO FORM THIS BLOODY SCHOOL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No problems in that department. They're too wrapped up in themselves arguing to hear us." Rowena sighed, "If only they would direct their energies to something else."  
  
"Hmmmm, maybe we should direct our energies to something else too," Helga said with a suggestive smile on your face.  
  
"I think you may be right," said Rowena, lowering her face to kiss the lips of the blonde-haired beauty lying besides her.  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A BLOODY ARSEHOLE!!!!! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO EVEN THINK OF TEACHING IF WE'RE DEAD!!!!!!! THEN WHERE WOULD OUR 'YOUTH' BE?! IF WE'RE DEAD, THERE'S NO ONE ELSE TO TEACH THEM!!!!! THEIR OWN BLOODY PARENTS ARE TOO AFRAID TO EVEN LOOK AT THEM!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, that just completely killed the mood," Rowena sighed as she pulled back from her girlfriend, getting up to stop the two males from hexing each other before it was too late.  
  
"All right, break it up you two. We don't want to have to nurse you both back to health from the brink of death again." Helga admonished the two, looking remarkably like a schoolmarm to two powerfully built males, both of them over a foot higher than her, and both of them with surprisingly guilty expressions on their face. "Now let's talk this through, calmly and rationally. Godric, what were you saying? Salazar, you'll get your turn to say what you think, if you don't interrupt him."  
  
"Well, every single day, you hear about attacks muggles have made on young, untrained wizards who don't know how to do even the simplest magic just because we don't have a school to teach them in. Now I was thinking, we are acknowledged by the entire wizarding world as the most powerful wizards right now. Why don't we start a school where young wizards can come and learn exactly how to use their magic? We can-"  
  
Helga cut him off with a wave of her hand. "We only need to hear your side of the story. Now, Salazar, what do you have against Godric's idea? And /i insults or rudeness."  
  
"My point of view is that if we create this school, muggles are bound to find us and try to destroy our school, us along with it, and if they do attack us, we cannot fight back. If we start hexing muggles, someone is bound to notice!"  
  
"And what if we kept the school a secret? What if we build a place where no muggle can penetrate, shielded even from other wizarding folk, in the fear that other wizards may not agree with us? Salazar, your main argument is that we will be found out. That is a possibility, even if we do not build this school. If they do find out and start attacking us, we'll figure out something. We're not recognized as the most gifted wizards and witches of the age for no reason. Godric, we can build this school, but it /i be out in the open; there is great need for stealth. We must build this school, if it will be built at all, away from prying eyes." Rowena was in her element: logic. "We can make this building unplottable and put anti-muggle charms around the grounds. Now that this argument about the school is settled, can you two just shut up?" Her question was met with two dumb-founded nods, the two males surprised at the efficiency and orderliness of the decision and how quickly it was made.  
  
"So it's settled then; we'll start looking for a place to build the school first place in the morning. In the meantime, get some sleep, alright?" Helga said, looking remarkably like a schoolmarm again.  
  
"All right," Godric said, going off to pout like a little child.  
  
"Very well," Salazar said, silkily, recovering his dignity.  
  
"Are you sure we're going to sleep?" said Rowena with a suggestive smile on her face.  
  
"Well, maybe we aren't." Helga threw her head back and laughed, following her lover to their bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, how is it? It turned out kind of funny, but by the end, I think I'm going to turn it into angst, which kind of contradicts itself. Out of curiosity, has anyone done this plot before? And, as always, REVIEW!!!!!! You've probably already read it, so there's no sense in telling you to read it. 


End file.
